Naruto
by Noel White 08
Summary: As Naruto trains with Jiraiya a strange visitor from the different world came and warns Jiraiya about the future. Now Jiraiya must find a way to change the future with the help of Naruto. Even though Rachel didn't mention anything about the enemy he must find out who it is.
1. Give up?

"Aaaahh! This won't work" Naruto said as he tried to rest in the shade of the tree.

"What, are you giving up now huh Naruto?" Jiraiya replied at Naruto while he is watching him rest under the tree.

"Listen Naruto you won't be able to learn that jutsu if u will just laze around" Jiraiya added.

Naruto tries to stand. His body was shaking but he ignores it

. Naruto looks at the sky "No it's not like that, and pervy sage you already know that I am not that kind of person who will just give up"

Jiraiya give's a sigh and walk near to Naruto and pat his head. "Hahahaha"

"Hey what's funny" naruto said

"It's nothing, C'mon it's getting late let's take a rest we have training early in the morning" Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya turns around and walks away "The one who arrive last in the village will pay for the rent" he said and run as fast as he can.

"HEY NO FAIR WAIT FOR ME WILL YA "Naruto shouted

"You better hurry up Naruto hahahahaha" Jiraiya said while taunting him.

"Why you! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto grabs the arms of his clone and threw it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya as he is laughing was hilted in the back causing him to fall down in the ground.

"Heheheh, we will meet in the entrance pervy sage" Naruto runs and jumps in the trees.

"Hey no fair…" Jiraiya said while he is laying down in the ground.


	2. A Warning from the Future

While Jiraiya is in the ground and Naruto runs.

A strong wind blew.

Jiraiya knew that this is not an ordinary Wind so he tried to stand and observe as for Naruto he keep jumping on trees ignoring the wind.

"Show yourself!" Jiraiya shouted.

A clap was heard by him. Jiraiya tried to look where the clap is coming from. As he tries to find it the wind blew again. From the sky is a girl floating holding her umbrella and she is clapping.

"I'm amused Mr. Jiraiya I am very amused "the girl said as she tries to land in the ground slowly.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

The girl as she lands in the ground summons a black hole and in there someone appears.

It is an old man with a long white hair tied.

"What can I do my Milady?" the old man asked.

"Please bring me a cup of tea because I think my conversation with Mr. Jiraiya will take me time" the girl answered.

"As you wish Milady" the old man said

The old man returns to the portal "Nago! Gi!" the girls shouted. As she said does words her umbrella turns into a chair.

"Where is Gi!" the girl said with a mad tone.

"I-I don't know" the chair said trembling.

"I-I'm here M-m-maam" a voice come from behind the tree.

A wind blew over the direction where the voice came from and a small bat appears and its trembling.

As it goes near to the girl. She grabs it and stretches it as she scolds it.

Jiraiya in the other hand is confused and don't know what is happening.

"Ok enough, tell me who are you and what are you doing here " Jiraiya said.

He looked at the girl serious. The girl looks back at him in a calm face.

"Very well then, I am Rachel Alucard and I am a vampire and I'm also the one who observes the world. This annoying bat familiar here is Gi while this annoying chair here is another familiar and he is Nago" the girl said as she sit calmly in her chair.

"The old man you see a while ago is my butler. His name is Valkenhayn R. Helsing" she added.

"My purpose for appearing here is to stop a certain event that will happen in the future"

" Future ? How can u know the future? I don't get it" Jiraiya asked

"it is easy for me to know because I know how the cycle of an event starts and how it will end"

"I have been observing the cycle of events in this world many times "

"For some reason one of my enemies tries to enter this world, and I believe that he have some evil plans in here" she added.

"I want you to stop him before it's too late!" she shouted.

"I have more news to tell you"

As she talks the Valkenhayn appears and he don't have the tea Rachel ordered but instead he whisper in her ears.

"Oh my he is already there. Hm.. Okay" she said

"Sorry Mr. Jiraiya but I think I have a special guest in my castle. I must go" as she says that she summons a portal and left.

"Hey wait I want to ask someth—" Jiraiya said but he was too late.

"Sigh"

He was left thinking, thinking about what she said.


	3. A Hero from The Past

As Rachel returns to her mansion.

She saw a figure wearing a white armor and have a very long sword waiting for in the garden.

It was Hakumen.

He is one of the six heroes who fought the Black Beast a long time ago.

"Ah, Hakumen you came so quickly here, I haven't foreseen that you will arrive here quickly" Rachel said.

"Humph, vampire your ability to know the future is not getting better, but let us stop talking about this I want to know why you call me here" Hakumen said.

Rachel chuckles.

"Still the same Hakumen I see" Rachel said.

"Quit the blabbering vampire for as you know I don't want to keep waiting "Hakumen said.

"Okay fine, It seems that one of our old friend came to pay a visit in there, I do not what is he is planning in there but I know it is for the summoning of the Black Beast" Rachel added.

"Terumi…" Hakumen said in an angry tone

"Well it seems you already know who I am talking about, very well I shall send you to the other world "Rachel said as she summons a portal.

As they walk forward it Rachel look at Hakumen.

"Before we go there I want you to know that making portal drains my energy making me tired so I may not able to go there if you need my help" Rachel said

"I don't need help to vampires like you I can do this alone" Hakumen replied

Both of them enter the portal and they end up in a town.

"Well this is your stop I must return to rest" Rachel said

"Oh yeah, before I return search for a name Jiraiya or Naruto they will help you,"

"Well good luck Hakumen" Rachel said as she enters the portal

Hakumen Sighed as he looks around the town.

"Where the hell should I find Naruto and Jiraiya" Hakumen said in his mind.

Meanwhile, Naruto is waiting for Jiraiya at the gate of the town.

It was getting dark before Jiraiya return.

"Hey Pervy sage what took you so long" Naruto said while smiling happily.

"Woo I'm tired let's talk about it in the morning: Jiraiya replied

"Oh well at least you are the one who will pay for the rent" Naruto said as they walk inside the town

"Yeah yeah" Jiraiya said in a tired tone.


	4. The 2 Snakes

In the middle of the forest. A guy with green hair, wearing a black suit and a black hat is walking alone. He is trying to find a way to avoid traps set in the forest because he knows that his destination is near.

"A few more steps and we are almost there" the man said .

As he walks more he accidentally steps some hidden string causing a huge explosion but he manages to jump away.

"What the hell! Seriously these traps are annoying me" he said as he tries to get his hat from mid air

"Humph! Whatever just a few more ste-"as he said that kunais suddenly approach him making him jump in one of the trees near him.

"Oh Come on! Why does he need to set up these traps if everyone knows he is well hidden." the man Shouted.

"This is really pissing off now" after saying that he suddenly glow green and he tries to cast a chain from his hands and throws them in the trees and by pulling himself he can travel faster.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's Hideout.

"Lord Orochimaru it seems we have a visitor" a guy wearing glasses said

"Hm… very well then go meet this unexpected visitor we have Kabuto..." Orochimaru said.

"As you wish my lord" Kabuto said and then leaves.

Kabuto waits outside the entrance and he sees the guy in a suit.

The guy in a suit noticed Kabuto and he stopped walking.

"Hm.. this must be Orochimaru's student or something" the black suited guys thought to himself.

"Mind if I ask you who you are and what's your business here?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh forgive me where are my manners?"

"My name is Hazama…. Well call me Terumi then"

"Well my business here is for this so called Orochimaru guy or snake... well whatever he is" he said

Kabuto pushes his glasses up.

"Very well then but before that let's see if you are qualified to see him" Kabuto said and then he runs towards Terumi and throws a kunai.

The kunai was easily deflected by his chains.

"Nice move kid but I had enough with those toys" Hazama said as he tries to withdraw his chain back to his hands.

"Where did that came from!?" Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto attempts to make a hand sign when he was struck by Terumi's chain making him fly over hitting a tree.

While Kabuto is still shocked from what he sees, Terumi tries to throw the chain towards him.

"Kid I'm really in a hurry now so let's finish this quickly" Terumi said.

Suddenly somebody grabs the chain leaving the two shocked.

A white man with a long black hair appeared.

"That's enough Kabuto you did well..." The white man said

"-Y-yes lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto replied. As he tries to get up

"Hm.. so this is the so called Orochimaru. I was expecting a tough looking guy but oh well" Terumi said.

"Hey you! Yeah you I have some business to you" Terumi said.

"Don't talk like that in front of lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted.

"It's ok Kabuto..." Orochimaru said.

"Well let's get started on my business with you in private please..: Terumi said.

"Very well then follow us inside and I will show you where we can talk.." Orochimaru replied.

"Hm... Whatever" Terumi replied.

Terumi and Orochimaru went inside the Hideout first while Kabuto looks at Terumi and enters lastly.

"I don't trust this Terumi... I don't know why but I don't trust this guy" Kabuto thought to himself.

Suddenly Terumi stopped walking.

"Hey now, I don't have any plans on betraying you guys so don't worry geez" Terumi said and then he continues walking.

As the two continue to walk Kabuto is left behind speechless.


End file.
